


The One Where Stiles Becomes a Badass Dragon Rider...Eventually

by lemonroe



Series: The Silver Eyed Boy and his Dragon [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroe/pseuds/lemonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this will be a series of one-shots over the years that Stiles goes through training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Becomes a Badass Dragon Rider...Eventually

Stiles was sitting on a rock staring at a caterpillar. Why he wasn't sure. Eragon had told him to sit and listen. To what, again he wasn't sure. There was very little to listen to. It was a quiet day by the sea where Stiles had been living for three months now. He was still a little homesick and staring catepillars was doing nothing to help with that. 

 

With a sigh Stiles stood up and began to walk deeper into the jungle that housed Eragon, Saphira, and the other three Riders being trained. One was a dwarf, one was an Urgal and the last was an elf. He was the human to round it out. Except wait. He wasn't human. He also wasn't an elf. He really wasn't anything, and he was made to feel that. On this island his royal status meant jack shit. He was just another Rider. One who couldn't get along with the other three trainees because he talked too much and moved too much and didn't identify with one of the four races. 

 

Stiles kept on contemplating his place on this island when he cleared the trees. The five dragons were off somewhere doing important dragon things while the elf Danny was sitting on his rock staring at nothing. Maybe Danny would know what he was supposed to be doing. He jogged up to the elf, which to a human observer would be a full out sprint. 

 

"Heeeeyy Danny. What's up my man? Isn't it such a beautiful day. I mean it's not too hot. You should go to the beach. The wind isn't so bad today so you won't get sand in your eyes. Also the water is warm if you want to go for a swim. It's been a while since I went swimming with Lataini. Maybe when she gets back I'll go for a dip with her. You should come."

Danny didn't even open his eyes. "Shut up Stilinski. I am not your man. Please leave me alone."

"But I have no idea what Eragon wants me to do," Stiles whined. "I can't see the point of staring into space for hours upon hours without actually doing something."

"Well you wouldn't have this problem if you had payed attention to what Shadeslayer said. You need to open your mind and listen to the life around you. When you have heard all you can hear you then go and tell him what you heard."

That brings Stiles up short. He must have zoned out for quite a long time. He hadn't gotten any of that. He needed to learn to pay more attention to what his teacher said. 

 

He starts to head back to the edge of the jungle. He passes Uluthrek the Urgal and Thria the Dwarf sparring with blocked swords in a small clearing off to the side. He wishes he could join them. He doesn't want to do this whole listen to nature thing. He can't focus on just one thing for very long. Eragon knows this. Stiles then flops onto the sand, while still in the shade of the palm trees lining the beach. He shuts his eyes and opens his mind. He is still a little timid about this after the Banshee incident, but orders are orders, even if he didn't pay attention to them the first time.

 

He feels the rush of thought. It is primitive and mostly images and emotion but it it still there. He can feel the fish schooling in the ocean and the sea star moving along the bottom. He feels crab be carried away by the current and out into open water. He feels the banana spider devour a beetle and he also feels the life go out of the beetle.

He lays there and listens for what feels like mere minutes but is suddenly brought back to himself by Danny yelling in his face. 

"Stilinski! Hey Stilinski! Hey! Wake up! STILES!!"

The prince blinks into awareness. "What?" he mumbles. 

"You've been laying here for hours. It's time for the midday meal. Eragon sent me after you." Danny sounded especially annoyed at being sent to find the spastic prince. 

Stiles pushes himself up and stretches out the stiffness. He knew that if he was human he would be in pain but his elven heritage made him more limber. "Sorry man. I sorta lost myself to the sound of life."

 

Danny rolls his eyes and starts stomping back into the forrest. Except stomping for an elf was still so fucking graceful. Stiles was so jealous. 

***

 

 

 


End file.
